greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoePlay/Enter to Win a Green Lantern Prize Pack
Enter to Win a "Green Lantern" Prize Pack! Special Midnight Screenings Thursday June 16 Everywhere Friday June 17 Congratulations to our winner, Thewasteland!! Runner Up: Michael Allred The Grand Prize GL Backpack.jpg GL Hoodie.jpg GL Poster.jpg GL USBdrive.jpg GL Hat.jpg GL Cup.jpg GL ProjectionCarabiner.jpg GL Flyer.jpg GL Pen.jpg One grand prize winner will score a "Green Lantern" prize pack including: 1 Laptop Backpack with Custom Zipper – ARV $135 1 Unisex Reversible Hoodie with Stripes – ARV $99 1 “Green Lantern” Movie Poster – ARV $18 1 USB Key Chain – ARV $25 1 Hat with Green Accents – ARV $30 1 “Bangkok” Straw Hat – ARV $25 1 Light-Up Tall Cup – ARV $20 1 Projection Carabiner – ARV $15 1 Glow-in-the-Dark Flyer – ARV $8 1 Light-Up Pen – ARV $6 AND 1 Limited Edition “Green Lantern” Xbox 360 4GB Console – SRP $199.99 (“Green Lantern” version = Priceless!) The new Xbox 360 4GB console has built-in wi-fi, a black wireless controller, a standard definition composite A/V cable, and comes with a free one-month Xbox LIVE Gold Membership. Runner Up GL USBdrive.jpg GL Hat.jpg GL Cup.jpg GL ProjectionCarabiner.jpg GL Flyer.jpg GL Pen.jpg One runner up will score a "Green Lantern" prize pack including: 1 USB Key Chain – ARV $25 1 Hat with Green Accents – ARV $30 1 “Bangkok” Straw Hat – ARV $25 1 Light-Up Tall Cup – ARV $20 1 Projection Carabiner – ARV $15 1 Glow-in-the-Dark Flyer – ARV $8 1 Light-Up Pen – ARV $6 Rules: Open for US and UK residents only. Must be 18 or older or have parent/guardian's permission to enter. Check out the official rules for details. The winner will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends on June 20, 2011. Share the giveaway on Facebook and Twitter In a universe as vast as it is mysterious, an elite, powerful force has existed for centuries. Protectors of peace and justice, they are called the Green Lantern Corps. Warriors sworn to keep intergalactic order, each Green Lantern wears a ring that grants him the ability to create anything his mind can imagine. But when a new enemy called Parallax threatens to destroy the balance of power in the Universe, their fate and the fate of Earth lie in the hands of their newest recruit, the first human ever selected: Hal Jordan (Ryan Reynolds). Hal is a gifted and cocky test pilot, but the Green Lanterns have little respect for humans, who have never harnessed the infinite powers of the ring before. But Hal’s humanity is one weapon no member of the Corps has ever had, and if—with willpower, determination and the encouragement of fellow pilot and childhood sweetheart Carol Ferris (Blake Lively)—Hal can quickly master his new powers and find the courage to overcome his fears, he may prove to be not only the key to defeating Parallax…he will save the Earth and all of mankind from certain destruction. Bringing the enduringly popular superhero to the big screen for the first time, “Green Lantern” stars Ryan Reynolds in the title role, under the direction of Martin Campbell. Campbell directed the film from a screenplay by Greg Berlanti & Michael Green & Marc Guggenheim and Michael Goldenberg, story by Greg Berlanti & Michael Green & Marc Guggenheim, based upon characters appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. The film also stars Blake Lively, Peter Sarsgaard, Mark Strong, Academy Award® nominee Angela Bassett (“What’s Love Got to Do with It”) and Academy Award® winner Tim Robbins (“Mystic River”), as well as Temuera Morrison, Jay O. Sanders, Jon Tenney and Taika Waititi. Also featured are the voice talents of Oscar® winner Geoffrey Rush (“Shine”) and Oscar® nominee Michael Clarke Duncan (“The Green Mile”). The film was produced by Donald De Line and Greg Berlanti. Herbert W. Gains and Andrew Haas served as executive producers, with Lucienne Papon and Geoff Johns co-producing. The film’s behind-the-scenes creative team is led by a number of Academy Award® winners, including director of photography Dion Beebe (“Memoirs of a Geisha”), production designer Grant Major (“The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King”), and costume designer Ngila Dickson (“The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King”), as well as Oscar®-nominated editor and longtime Campbell collaborator, Stuart Baird (“Gorillas in the Mist,” “Superman”). The film’s visual effects were overseen by Oscar® nominees Jim Berney (“The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe”) and Kent Houston (“The Adventures of Baron Munchausen”), and Karen Goulekas (“Spider-Man”) and John “DJ” DesJardin (“Watchmen”). The music is by Oscar®-nominated composer James Newton Howard (“Defiance”).Warner Bros. Pictures presents, a De Line Pictures production, “Green Lantern.” Opening in 3D and 2D on June 17, 2011, the film is being distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. “Green Lantern” has been rated PG-13 for intense sequences of sci-fi violence and action. Check out the official site Visit the Official "Green Lantern Facbook page __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog Posts